Nostalgia
by Madame Mim
Summary: Ginny se debate numa saudade melancólica, em uma nostalgia. Spoilers de Cálice do Fogo. Espécie de TG.


_**Nostalgia**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

O tempo é algo imprevisível, mas, ao mesmo tempo, inevitável. Para ela, o tempo era como a roda da vida que sua melhor amiga, Luna, costumava a valorizar tanto. Vejam os trouxas, por exemplo, que tentam mudar o tempo... Seja lá como for, o tempo naquele dia não estava revoltado e muito menos de bom humor: normal. Não tão frio, não tão quente. Apenas o normal de sua querida Inglaterra.

Não era o melhor dia para fazer um "tour" pelos morros em volta de sua casa, mas ela estava inspirada, ligeiramente melancólica e extremamente confusa. E seu costumeiro "tour" era uma das coisas que ela mais apreciava nas horas que ficava naquele estado.

Subir ao topo e ver ao longe todas as coisas pequenas. Era uma sensação recompensadora. Quando pequena, ela costumava a tentar fingir que era gigante, maior do que tudo. Parecia patético, e realmente era, mas vá experimentar ter seis irmãos enormes de grandes, com alguns deles musculosos!

- GINNEVRAAAAA! – Era a voz de sua mãe. Depois de anos educando sete filhos, ela desenvolvera o talento de berrar o suficiente para se fazer ouvir em qualquer canto do terreno. A verdade era que a mãe usava um feitiço, mas, ainda assim, Ginny sempre achara incrível a capacidade das cordas vocais da mãe.

- Eu estou indo, mamãe. – berrou de volta, mas com a certeza de a mãe não a ouvira.

* * *

- Querida, te atrapalhei em algo?

- Oh, não, mamãe, apenas estava passeando. De qualquer modo, por que me chamou?

- O jantar, querida – Molly finalmente tirou sua atenção das panelas desligando o fogão com um aceno da varinha. – Está terminado. Poderia me ajudar a botar a mesa e chamar os meninos?

- Claro, mãe – Ginny esboçou um sorriso – A propósito, quando você irá parar de chamá-los de meninos?

- Oh! Ginny, não comece outras vez, eles sempre serão meus meninos independentemente de parecerem armários ou terem o dobro de minha altura.

Não respondeu à mãe, apenas sorriu e se dirigiu as escadas, onde berrou chamando os irmãos. Todos estavam reunidos n'A Toca a pedidos dela mesma. A mãe ainda estava abalada com a guerra. Não era para menos, afinal, Ginny nunca entendera como a mãe havia resistido à morte dos gêmeos, de Percy e de seu pai.  
Sua mãe cada vez mostrava que era realmente forte. Mais forte do que Ginny imaginava. Sua mãe sempre fora o exemplo de mulher para ela, mas ela também nunca tinha imaginado que a mãe fosse tão forte assim. Agüentara não só a morte do marido, companheiro de sempre, como de três filhos. Ginny e os irmãos resolveram ficar com a mãe o maior tempo possível.

- O que é hoje? – Charlie perguntou passando o braço pelo pescoço de Ginny. – Sopa de abóbora? E torta de rins?

- Oh, não. Eu não sei, mas não deve ser sopa de abóbora. Bill é alérgico a comidas com abóbora exceto pelo suco. Se esqueceu?

- Não, só perguntei de brincadeira. Ele está ali nos ouvindo. – Charlie acenou para o primogênito da família que fez uma careta. – Eu dei a ele um bolinho de abóbora esses dias, ele não me perdoou até agora.

- Claro que não! – Ginny exclamou indignada. – Vocês não são mais crianças!

Charlie não respondeu, sentou-se na mesa ao lado de Ron que parecia irritado após receber uma carta de Hermione. Os dois estavam, novamente, brigados e cancelaram o noivado pela terceira vez.

Suspirou. Aquela era sua família agora. Na verdade, faltava uma pessoa: Fred. Fred estava em um estado deplorável em Saint Mungus. E não se sabia quando sairia de lá. Por isso, tinham adotado a filosofia de não falar sobre o assunto e, infelizmente, adotado também o conceito de que os dois gêmeos haviam se ido. Era difícil que Fred acordasse de sua coma, e todos achavam que, caso isso acontecesse, ele piraria ao saber que seu irmão gêmeo morrera o salvando e sua mulher também morrera, sendo torturada à sua frente (já que estava desacordado quando isso ocorreu).  
Mexeu na comida sem apetite. Bill contava a , sem ânimo, o seu dia em Gringotts. Ron comia a comida em silêncio, em meio a reflexões sobre sua briga com Hermione. E Charlie parecia preocupado com uma mosca que sobrevoava perto dele. E ela sentia saudades.

Não apenas saudade da época que todos estavam ali rindo e sorrindo. Sentia saudade dele.

* * *

- Gin, eu tenho de voltar a Romênia. As coisas estão se complicando. – Charlie insistia.

- Não agüento mais essa melancolia, Gin. Lia está ficando louca comigo por nunca visitá-la – Bill também não a deixava em paz.

- Hermione está me esperando para que voltemos. – Ron tentou disfarçar a felicidade de ter feito as pazes com Hermione novamente – Tem problema se eu for embora?

E mais uma vez ela estava sozinha n'A Toca com sua mãe. A casa ficava ainda mais vazia (até mesmo o vampiro agonizante do porão resolvera mudar-ser ou então morrera sem ninguém saber).

Abraçou suas próprias pernas. Estava nostálgica. Sentia falta daquele tempo. Daquele tempo que ela podia relaxar e confessar tudo ele. Ainda não conseguia absorver a idéia de que ele havia se ido. E que talvez ele nunca tivesse estado perto dela. Ou existido.

- Gin, querida?

- Mãe? - Ela respondeu sem se virar.

- Não vai sair como seus irmãos, Gin? Não precisa ficar trancada aqui por minha causa.

- Sem problemas mãe, eu não tenho nada o que fazer. E eu decidi morar aqui novamente, lembra?

- Você brigou com aquele rapaz?

- Eu e o David... – ela parou. Teria de mentir: – Não estava mais dando certo, resolvemos nos separar.

- Não estava dando certo ou você se cansou dele?

- Você sabe a resposta, mãe. – Gin respondeu desgostosa. Realmente, a mãe estava certa, ela quem terminara tudo.

- Quero vê-la se assentar, Gin. Casar-se e, quem sabe, ter filhos.

- Quem sabe, mãe? – sorriu sem graça.

- Você será uma ótima mãe, Gin.

Dizendo isso, sua mãe se levantou. Gin estremeceu. Ser mãe, casar-se, ter um marido, filhos. Esses eram fatores que nunca se ligariam a ela. Não enquanto ela fosse presa ao passado.

_Você precisa esquecer, Gin. _

* * *

- Olá? – A voz sonhadora de Luna irradiou a silenciosa casa.

- Luna! – Ginny sorriu ao ver a amiga e seu marido, Harry. – É ótimo vê-los.

- Sua mãe está? – Harry sorriu, por trás de seu óculos.

- Mamãe está na cozinha preparando o jantar, para nós.

- Ela irá fazer aquela sopa maravilhosa de cebola e cogumelos? - Luna arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

- Sim – Ginny esboçou um sorriso. – Vamos entrem. Vamos conversar? – Luna fez uma cara mais séria.

- Huh, sim... Harry, você se importa? Mamãe está na cozinha, gostaria de ajuda-la?

- Será um prazer – Harry sumiu da vista delas.

Ginny indicou o sofá, onde as duas se sentaram.

- Você está bem? Quero dizer, David e você.

- Não estava dando certo desde o inicio. Ele queria algo mais sério, eu não.

- Gin, você não pode continuar a ser assim. Alguns homens prestam, Gin. Harry, por exemplo, é um ótimo homem... seus irmãos... Desde o final da guerra, você está assim.

- Eu sei, Luna, eu apenas...

- Gin, quando você toma seus remédios, isso muda?

- Não mais – Ginny virou o rosto.

- Você está tomando seus remédios, Gin?

- Não. Eles não estavam ajudando em nada.

- Você não pode largar o medicamento assim, Gin!

- Você mudou, Luna – Ginny sorriu para a amiga. Agora um pouco menos sonhadora e um pouco mais com os pés no chão.

- Todos mudamos quando crescemos, Gin. Principalmente quando passamos por uma guerra como aquela.

Luna havia mudado, realmente, continuava um pouco louquinha, mas ficara mais responsável e, como sempre, estava ali a dar apoio à sua amiga.

- Gin! Luna! – Sra. Weasley as chamou.

- Vamos?

* * *

_"Tom? Tom? Tom?" _

"_Estou aqui, minha pequena. Eu sempre estou aqui" _

"_Oh, Tom. Eu tive um pesadelo tão, tão..." _

"_Está tudo bem, minha pequena, seu Tom está aqui" _

"_Tom, eu acho que estou enlouquecendo." _

"_Minha pobre pequena, venha, Tom irá acalma-la." _

"_Tom, você nunca irá me deixar, não é? Seremos sempre amigos, não é?" _

"_Claro que seremos."_

* * *

Luna tinha razão, seria melhor se ela tomasse seus remédios. Abriu a gaveta da cabeceira. Os remédios rolaram, com os frascos cheios e ela estendeu a mão, mas vacilou e fechou a gaveta novamente.

Melhor dormir, assim poderia ter um pouco de paz. Mas... e se sonhasse? Ou melhor, tivesse pesadelos?

Sentou novamente na cama e encostou os pés na cama. Levantou-se e sai porta afora. Ajudada pela luz da lua e pela experiência na casa em que cresceu, conseguiu caminhar até a cozinha.

- Gin?

Deu um pulo, o coração saltou. Por um momento, arriscou a pensar que era um fantasma.

- Ah, que susto, mãe.

- Insônia, querida?

- É.. – Ginny escondeu o rosto da mãe.

- Você está muito abatida, querida. Não pode ficar assim, você é tão linda, tantos rapazes devem gostar de você e correr atrás de você. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Eu estou bem, mãe. Verdade. Só estou descansando um pouco, o chefe me deu algumas semanas de folga, minha última matéria o satisfez.

- Ginny, desde o ocorrido, você está assim, não disfarça, o passado tem de ser esquecido, querida. Se preciso, lembramos dele para ajudar a enfrentar ao presente, mas nunca devemos...

-... ficar presos nele. Eu sei mãe, não estou. Garanto a você.

- Não vou discutir com você, querida. Estou morta de cansaço, a velhice acaba com a gente. Se quiser, fiz um bolo de tarde, mas escondi, pois seu irmão iria comer assim que o visse. Está ali – Molly apontou para um canto da cozinha. – Boa noite, querida. Sonhe com anjos.

Ginny sorriu, mas ao mesmo tempo tremeu. Não gostava da palavra anjo. Ela não conhecia anjos brancos, calmos e mensageiros da paz, mas exatamente o oposto. Talvez o mais aproximado a anjo que ela conhecesse era Lúcifer, que levantara sua voz a Deus.

Pegou um pedaço de bolo e um copo de leite. Depois de comer, subiu as escadas e deitou-se, finalmente, conseguindo dormir.

* * *

_"Você vai deixar eles fazerem isso pequena? Você vai me deixar?" _

"_Não o ouça, Ginny. Ele está brincando com você." _

"_Você realmente vai ouvi-lo? Ele quase te matou!" _

"_Fique conosco, Gin. Feche sua mente, ele não poderá atormenta-la, lembre-se do que lhe ensinei." _

"_CALEM A BOCA." _

"_Eu nunca te traí, pequena. Eu iria pegá-la depois de acabar com o Potter, você sabe disso, eu apenas pedi um favor a você, você sabe que eu..." _

"_Tom?" _

"_Não, Ginny, não." _

"_Nós podemos ser uma ótima dupla, não é pequena? Você será minha pequena em paz, e nenhum dessas pessoinhas irá nos impedir. Poderei ficar contigo e faze-la feliz, lembra quando nós..." _

"_Mas eu gosto deles, Tom."_

"_Mais do que do Tom?" _

"_Eu não..." _

"_Deixe ela em paz!" _

"_Não me atrapalhe Potter! Eu confiava em você, peque.." _

"_Não, Harry, não! Espere eu estava falando com... NÃO!"_

* * *

O sol invadiu o quarto e, de longe, um dos galos do galinheiro cantou. Ela pulou na cama assustada. O sonho era comum, era uma lembrança. No entanto, ela sempre se assustava, sempre sofria do mesmo jeito.

No silêncio d'A Toca pôde ouvir os rangidos da escada, certamente, sua mãe descendo. Espreguiçou-se e olhou para a cabeceira. Abriu a gaveta e os remédios rolaram como sempre.  
Ergueu e a mão e os pegou. Abriu a tampa e deixou algumas pílulas caírem na mão. Olhou-a fixamente. E engoliu. Era melhor assim, talvez as pílulas a ajudassem ao menos a fingir que tudo estava bem. Olhou para o espelho da mesinha de pentear. Talvez ela não quisesse esquecer, talvez ela não quisesse...

- Ginny? – Virou-se com um susto. Era a mãe a entrar no quarto.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – sorriu e guardou os remédios.

- Vejo que está melhor. Bill vem nos visitar. Deve chegar a qualquer instante, nos prometeu que chegaria cedo.

- Thomas virá?

- Eu acredito que sim.

- Então é melhor preparar um enorme café da manhã. Eles vem para tomarem o café, não é?

- Sim, disseram que querem aproveitar o máximo do dia.

- Então irei arrumar meu quarto. E o galpão.

- Estou na cozinha qualquer coisa.

* * *

-TIA GIN! – O berro alegre de Thomas rompeu o silêncio.

- Thomas.. – Ginny sorriu, abraçando o sobrinho.

- Você irá ficar comigo até tarde?

- Mas é claro que sim!

- Papai disse que talvez você não pudesse.

- Eu iria perder a chance de ficar com um garotinho tão lindinho como esse? – Ginny sorriu. – Vamos, Thomas, temos de tomar o café.

O garotinho sorriu e pegando a mão da tia, começou a caminhar em direção a cozinha. Levava na mão uma pequena vassoura de brinquedo.

- Bom dia, Lia, Bill. – Ginny sorriu sentando-se e ajudando Thomas a se sentar.  
- Você está tão radiante hoje, Gin. Está linda – Lia sorriu, passando à cunhada uma travessa com torradas.

- Obrigada, você está linda como sempre. – Ginny esboçou um sorriso.  
Molly sentou-se por fim em sua cadeira na mesa, colocando uma travessa com ovos:

- Vocês irão aonde, mais especificamente?

- Escócia. Querem que eu resolva algo lá. – Bill respondeu. – Nada demais.

* * *

- Tia Gin, desculpe perguntar, mas a senhora é doente?

- O quê? – Ginny tremeu ao ouvir o sobrinho pronunciar aquelas palavras.

- Ouvi papai e mamãe falarem sobre remédios, ou alguma coisa do tipo. A tia está dodói?  
Ginny parou sem ação. De início, sentiu raiva do irmão e da cunhada, mas depois passou. Olhou para Thomas bondosa. Não tinha muito como explicar a ele.

- Você tem algum amigo que só você o conheça e veja?

- Bem, para falar a verdade, tenho sim, mas mamãe não gosta disso.

- Pois então, eu tinha o meu, e ninguém gostava muito dele também, sendo que aconteceu algumas coisas e ele se foi. Titia Gin sente saudades, Thomas. Titia sofre de nostalgia.

- Nostalgia?

- Saudade, querido. – Afagou o cabelo do sobrinho.

- Mamãe diz que eu devo esquecer o meu amigo, mas...

- Você não quer.

- É.

- Thomas, tia Gin sofre o mesmo. Mas talvez seja melhor esquecer, se preocupar com os nossos ao redor. Seu amiguinho poderá te ajudar em certas horas e te divertir. Mas não será bem visto aos outros. Você me entende.

- Eu acho que entendi, um pouco.

- Ótimo querido. Agora vá, corra, quero ver se você bate seu recorde!  
O menino não respondeu começou a correr. Ginny sorriu melancolicamente. Estava aí seu problema: saudades. Nostalgia. Coisas que não vão embora rapidamente ou, então, nunca vão. Mas se pode deixá-las de lado um pouco e viver uma vida, não é mesmo?  
Olhou para cima respirando fundo.

* * *

_"Não chore, querida, já passou mamãe está aqui." _

"_Mamãe, não fique chateada, mas eu quero o Tom. Ele não pode ser malvado, o Tom é meu melhor amigo.." _

"_Olhe, Gin, não importa o quão ele pode ter sido legal com você, ele quase te matou." _

"_Não, mamãe, não pode ter sido ele. Tom é meu melhor amigo, ele nunca me faria mal. Ele só me pedia favores. Eu só queria retribuir mãe. Ele me ajudou tanto..." _

"_Gin, você tem de entender, ele te usou." _

"_Não é possível, mãe. Você não entende, Tom é tão legal, e gentil, e inteligente e... Ele sempre está disposto a ouvir minhas reclamações." _

"_Gin, escuta, você tem de esquecê-lo. Tom se foi, querida. Ele não voltará." _

"_... Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, mãe. Ele é meu melhor amigo."_

* * *

Tom a entendia, ou pelo menos fingia que sim. Ele a confortava, ou pelo menos agia teatralmente. Tom a ouvia, ou pelo menos parecia que sim. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Na verdade, sempre fora. Por mais estranho que ele fosse, ela podia sentir, que talvez no fundo ele não desprezasse tanto ela. Talvez ele tivesse voltado para buscá-la, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Então, a única coisa que ela podia fazer era guardar as lembranças, e permanecer nostálgica para sempre. Adorando e amando o passado.

**FIM**

N/A: Fiz a shortfic para a Scila. Uma tentativa frustrada de mostrar porque a Gina "amaria" o Tom. É mais ou menos, assim que eu visualizo a coisa. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos. Terminada em Maio de 2005.


End file.
